<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chocolate chip cookies by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130862">chocolate chip cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Femslash, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miles Morales asks himself the all-important question: <i>Did I just volunteer to spend the next few hours wallpapering with a supervillain? </i> (Yes. Yes, he did.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Davis &amp; Miles Morales, Miles Morales &amp; May Parker (Spider-Man), Miles Morales &amp; Olivia Octavius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chocolate chip cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/gifts">Nope</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles isn't quite sure how he ends up doing home renovation with a supervillain on the weekend.</p><p>Things had started out sort of normal, like, the new normal he figured he should get used to now that he's Spider-Man, and, well, being Spider-Man is all about helping people, right?</p><p>
  <i>Right?</i>
</p><p>"So hey," Doc Ock, also known as Scary Science Lady, also known as Liv-to-her-friends asks, while munching on some sandwiches grudgingly provided by someone Miles is beginning to suspect might be an actual, honest-to-God superhero, except, like, in a subtle, no-flashy-superpowers-involved sort of way. "How'd she talk <i>you</i> into doing this, anyway?"</p><p>"If you've got time to talk, you've got time to wallpaper!" Aunt May yells from downstairs, saving Miles from needing to figure out how to answer that question.</p><p>(He's not sure he's even supposed to. Like, should he even be in the same room with a supervillain? What if he gets brainwashed? What if she tries to kill him again? What if she steals his science homework? And yeah, okay, maybe he shouldn't have brought it, so that's on him, but c'mon.)</p><p>"Relax, will you, I left my brain-scrambler in my other lab coat." Doc Ock (<i>not</i> Liv, no way, no how) grins at him in what's probably a nefarious and evil sort of way. "Only brought this."</p><p>Miles looks at 'this'. It kind of looks like a brain-scrambler, he tries very hard not to think. Toootally not a brain-scrambler. Maybe it's something like a death-ray? A melt-everything ray?</p><p>Liv (damnit) winks at him and says, "Watch this," and Miles watches.</p><p>Watches.</p><p>Watches.</p><p>Watches.</p><p>"Er, is that supposed to be doing something?"</p><p>Liv looks confused and Miles thinks, <i>yeah, welcome to my world, lady,</i> and then Aunt May comes stomping up the stairs (<i>definitely</i> superpowers) and scowls at Liv in a way that reminds Miles of Gwen.</p><p>"Did you just do one of your science experiments in <i>my</i> home?"</p><p>Liv tries to hide the blaster-ray thing into one of the pockets of her lab coat while looking guilty as get-out, and Miles gets this weird feeling, because yeah, like <i>that's</i> going to work, seriously.</p><p>"It's harmless!" Liv says. Miles tries to think, <i>'no, stop talking, just apologize, you're only going to make it worse'</i> at her, but not too much, because: supervillain.</p><p><i>So what,</i> a voice in the back of his head asks, <i>supervillains don't deserve nice things?</i></p><p>"Look, it doesn't even work!" Liv adds, her tone sugar-sweet and kind of like she knows exactly how much trouble she's in.</p><p><i>Yeah, no, they kind of don't,</i> Miles tells the voice, even though he's not sure. Doesn't everyone deserve nice things? Shouldn't Spider-Man think everyone deserves nice things?</p><p>Maybe not nice things like 'getting their family back from another dimension even though doing so is going to open up a black hole under Brooklyn and kill thousands of people' but, like, small, ordinary nice things? Like - like bagels. Bagels don't do any harm. Everyone deserves to have bagels, right?</p><p>"I don't <i>care</i> that it doesn't work!" Aunt May says. "It's the <i>principle</i>."</p><p>Liv hangs her head, looking sad and dejected and for a moment there, Miles feels sorry for her.</p><p><i>That's cold, man,</i> the voice says, and Miles realizes it kind of sounds like Uncle Aaron, and then he feels like the worst, because, hey, just because Uncle Aaron maybe sort of tried to kill him a few times (well, not <i>him</i>, Miles, just <i>him</i>, unknown kid) that doesn't mean Miles would have ever wanted him to not have any nice things ever, like he <i>loved</i> Uncle Aaron.</p><p>And Uncle Aaron loved him back, and now he's dead, and that sucks. Like, seriously sucks.</p><p>Miles realizes both Aunt May and Liv are looking at him like he's - "Uh, did I say something? Did my thoughts get really loud again? I'm sorry, they do that sometimes."</p><p>"Look, I just want you to be careful," Aunt May says to Liv, which is fair, because Miles sure hasn't done anything that would make her think he's not being careful, other than maybe being here with a supervillain who just totally admitted to having a brainwashing ray gun thingy.</p><p>"It's science, May," Liv says. "You can't make an omelet if you never break any eggs."</p><p>"Actually, <i>technically</i>, that's cooking," Miles says, because the mood feels kind of tense and serious right now, so he figures Spider-Man would definitely make a joke, get people to lighten up.</p><p>"So what's the kid doing here, anyway?" Liv asks, picking up a piece of wallpaper like she has any intention of putting it up like a normal person.</p><p>"I thought it might be nice if you two met," Aunt May says. "Under normal, regular circumstances."</p><p><i>Boy, did you think wrong,</i> Miles thinks, while trying not to sound resentful. He figures he should appreciate the intention, maybe?</p><p>Liv glares at him in a way that promises nothing good next time they meet under not-normal, irregular circumstances, and then she says, "You know, I wasn't there when Peter died. I'd already left."</p><p>"I know," Aunt May says.</p><p>Liv nods once, looking relieved for a moment and then, inexplicably, awkward. Equally inexplicably, Miles suddenly feels awkward, like if he'd caught his parents snuggling on the couch or something, except different, because Aunt May and Liv aren't even touching or anything, and any moment now, he's going to stop thinking of Liv as Liv.</p><p>Hopefully, before she tries to kill him. Again.</p><p>Aunt May sighs, and then she and Liv <i>are</i> touching, but, like, in a super General Audience-rated sort of way, and if Liv hadn't been a psychotic, deranged, crazy science lady supervillain, Miles would've thought they sort of looked nice together.</p><p>"So," Liv says, "are you going to make chocolate-chip cookies?"</p><p>"That depends. Is that wallpaper ever going to get on the wall?" Aunt May asks. "<i>Without</i> you turning my house into an even bigger mess than last time?"</p><p>Miles is a superhero, so this one's pretty much a no-brainer. "You betcha Aunt May. Me and Liv, we got this."</p><p>Aunt May smiles at him. <i>Liv</i> smiles at him.</p><p>Miles wonders if it's too late to claim that actually, he really needs to go and do that science homework.</p><p>"Good. Thank you, Miles. I'm very glad to hear it," Aunt May says. "I guess I'll go and see about those cookies now."</p><p> </p><p><i>Did I just volunteer to spend the next few hours wallpapering with a supervillain? </i>Why<i> did I just volunteer to spend the next few hours wallpapering with a supervillain?</i></p><p>"You know, if I'd brought my suit, we could've done this a lot quicker. Eight hands instead of two." Liv sighs. "Sometimes May really does take the fun out of everything."</p><p>"Yeah." Miles refuses to feel guilty over how little sympathy he feels. "Like what sort of everything are we talking about here? Blowing up Brooklyn, destroying the world, that type of thing?"</p><p>Liv scoffs while putting up another piece of wallpaper. "Oh, don't be so dramatic."</p><p>"I'm not being dramatic," Miles says, because he's not. "I've seen you, remember? The real you."</p><p><i>Hey, man,</i> the voice in the back of his head says, and yeah, it's definitely Uncle Aaron.</p><p><i>Shut up, Uncle Aaron,</i> Miles thinks, and then,<i> No, wait, I didn't mean it like that.</i></p><p><i>Chill, man,</i> and that's Uncle Aaron's chuckle, Uncle Aaron's grin Miles is imagining. <i>I'm dead. Ain't got nowhere else to go, do I?</i></p><p>"The real me, huh?" Liv asks, not looking at him because that's not how wallpapering gets done. Or because Miles has hurt her feelings, who knows? (Miles knows.) "Let me tell you, kid, when you get to be my age, you'll realize there's no such thing as 'the real you'. There's just you."</p><p>"Yeah? That's how it is, huh?" Miles says. He picks up a brush, even though he has no idea what to do with it. "That's. How. It. Is."</p><p>Liv sighs and takes the brush away from him. "I'm just saying, it's not all black-and-white, good-and-evil."</p><p>"Yeah," Miles says. "No, I mean, I get that. Totally. I mean, some of it's science and stupid. Blow-up-the-world, don't-blow-up-the-world."</p><p>Liv shrugs. "You can't pick the people you work for."</p><p>"Actually, I'm pretty sure you can." Well, maybe not Uncle Aaron, but that's different. Uncle Aaron's different. "Like, what, someone held a gun to your head and made you sign a contract?" Miles wonders if that's how it went down - except that it didn't <i>sound</i> like that's how it went down.</p><p>Like, before he knew the Prowler was Uncle Aaron, Miles would've said he was seriously bad news, also known as Not a Good Guy.</p><p>"You're very young, huh?" Liv says. "I was young, too, once. Young and in love and convinced that I was going to make the world so much better."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, you've definitely done a great job so far."</p><p>Liv sighs again. Miles wonders, suddenly, if maybe he's here because Aunt May expects him to talk her around, to make her join the good guys. Like, that's a thing superheroes do sometimes, isn't it? Bonding with a supervillain, and then a team-up against someone worse, and then, bam. Best friends forever.</p><p>"Uh," he says.</p><p>Liv turns. She's not Gwen, and Miles really, really doesn't want to be friends, because to be honest, she scares him, like, a lot, and he's pretty sure she's crazy, but 'with great power comes great responsibility', and so -</p><p>- he puts his hand -</p><p>- on -</p><p>- her -</p><p>- shoulder.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p><i>Man, oh, man,</i> the voice in the back of Miles's head says, but Miles feels like he's done pretty okay: he's alive, and the wallpapering's all done, and now there are chocolate-chip cookies.</p><p>"Three," May says.</p><p>Liv takes four. Miles is pretty sure Aunt May notices, mostly because he's getting the feeling Aunt May notices everything (so yeah, superpowers) but she doesn't say anything about it.</p><p>Miles takes two cookies, to make up for it, feeling pretty good about himself right until he bites into the first one and realizes he could've had two more of them, instead of one.</p><p>"So uh, how'd the two of you meet, anyway?" he asks. "If that's not too personal a question. Sorry. It probably was, huh? Never mind me being nosy and all."</p><p>"I kidnapped her," Liv says.</p><p>Aunt May scowls. Miles feels sort of relieved, because he does not feel equipped to navigate the murky waters of any conversation proceeding with something like 'oh, so you met while one of you kidnapped the other, that's cool', mostly because Miles feels very strongly that kidnapping people is not, in fact, cool. "It was a <i>date</i>. Some of our friends set us up," she tells Miles. "They thought we had a lot in common and that we'd hit it off. And they were right."</p><p>Miles feels the question, <i>'so are you two still dating?'</i> form in the back of his mind.</p><p>He thinks, <i>Uncle Aaron?</i></p><p><i>Not me, kid,</i> the voice in the back of his head replies. <i>That one's all you.</i></p><p>"Well," Aunt May says, taking away the plate of cookies. There's still at least a dozen left. "That's enough for today, I think. Same time again next week? You can clear out Peter's old room."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>